


Today, Definitely

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, Loop of pleasure, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: In a world of soulmates, Yoongi realises his is a lot closer than he had thought when he hears Jeongguk dream about him. A not so platonic dream. A confrontation leads to a confession which leads to so much more.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 90
Collections: Interlude Soulmate Fic Fest





	Today, Definitely

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [aglioeollieo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglioeollieo/pseuds/aglioeollieo) in the [InterludeSoulmateFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InterludeSoulmateFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> WANTED:  
> yoonkook.  
> soft, fluffy vibes.  
> first time together: Yoonkook arent already dating and havent Yet confessed that they find each other attractive.  
> canon compliant soulmate au (aka they’re still bangtan, just Soulmates are a thing)  
> can be ot7 poly even if the rest aren’t yoonkook’s soulmates
> 
> DO NOT WANT:  
> Daddy kink, age play, infantilization, feminization, a/b/o, hybrids, extreme kinks, dom/sub dynamics
> 
> PROMPT:
> 
> Soulmates can hear each other’s thoughts when they’re touching in a certain way. It’s different for every couple (or group), and there are countless cases where soulmates never find their partner because they just Never touch them in the right way. It could be bare feet touching, or just linking pinky fingers, or only when they’re having sex.
> 
> Yoongi and Jungkook accidentally bump heads and hear each other, but because all they hear is ‘ouch!’ They both think the other spoke out loud, and don't realize they’re soulmates.
> 
> Not long after, Jungkook falls asleep with his Head on Yoongi’s shoulder, and ten minutes later rests his head against Jungkook’s, intending to take a nap as well. As he does though, He hears Jungkook’s dreaming thoughts. His dreaming thoughts about kissing Yoongi. (Because he’s asleep, jungkook’s brain doesnt register yoongi’s thoughts)
> 
> Cue Yoongi trying to wake up Jungkook to tell him, Struggling because the maknae is a nightmare to wake qiukly. And them having their first real kiss.
> 
> their first time having sex, foreheads pressed together and creating a kind of feedback loop of pleasureable thoughts.

Yoongi smiled up at the next fan in line and reached for their album, pulling it towards him and turning to his page. It still felt odd to see his own face staring back up at him, but he shook it off and instead focused his eyes on the fan across the table.

"What's your name?"

"Yeona," they replied, their voice quiet and their cheeks tinted red.

"That's a pretty name," Yoongi said as he signed his face. Well, below his face; according to Seokjin, you should never cover your features and he had scolded Yoongi for doing so before. "Are you having a good time?"

Yeona nodded eagerly and, after glancing sideways, leaned in a little closer. From the corner of his eyes, Yoongi could see security moving in slowly, but he held up his hand, giving Yeona the benefit of the doubt for now, tilting his head so he could hear better.

"Oppa… I've gone back to college because you inspired me," Yeona confessed shyly, "and I want to thank you for making me believe I can be someone. It's- You mean a lot to me. All of you, but you- you're extra special. To me. So thank you."

"Oh. Thank you too." Yoongi smiled down at the table and wrote down a little message, a simple encouragement. He turned the album around and tapped the page. "You already are someone, remember that."

Yeona flushed and smiled before being ushered along by a member of staff, leaving Yoongi with a moment to breathe. The next fan was still speaking to Hoseok, who laughed loudly at whatever they were saying, and Yoongi couldn't help but glance over at them, his lips twitching. A look to his other side showed Jeongguk talking to Yeona, his toothy grin on display and if Yoongi’s eyes lingered on him a little longer than they did on Hoseok, no one had to know.

As much as Yoongi loved their fans, his group members - his best friends in the world, his family - meant even more to him and seeing them happy made him feel warm inside. He heard Jeongguk’s cackle and considered how much he had changed from the shy boy he had been at first. Now he was more confident, growing more comfortable with his sexuality, and although he still cared about what their fans thought of him, he was getting better at doing what he genuinely wanted to do (the tattoos had been part of it).

To be fair, they had all changed a lot over the years. All of their confidence had increased, which had led to all of them being a bit more at ease in their own skin. Whenever Yoongi took notice of the man Namjoon had become, for example, he'd recall the fuckboy image he had attempted at the start and couldn't be more pleased that he had let that go.

"Hi!" a bright voice said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Yoongi blinked and looked over at the fan who had previously been with Hoseok, still beaming after their interaction. Hoseok did have that effect on people. Yoongi returned their smile and flipped through the CD booklet so he could sign it. "Hello, what's your name?"

The last fan had just left the table and Yoongi stretched out his fingers. Too much signing made them cramp up, which was why he was happy about the breaks they were able to take. Now it was time for the ending segment, and as Taehyung and Jimin did something at the other end of the table that made the fans scream, Yoongi followed Hoseok's lead and shoved back his chair.

This was the less stressful part of fansigns, since the fans were all in their seats and the odds of being touched by them greatly decreased. Fans or not, you never knew if someone might try it, and there were plenty of stories of other idols who had dealt with situations like that: fans leaping at them to find out if they were soulmates or not, which was unfortunately only possible through touch, and some took it quite far.

Seokjin had had a fan grab his hands once, with the only outcome being that security around them was strengthened and Seokjin was more wary of meeting anyone for a while. And there had been one who had tried to kiss Yoongi, but luckily hadn’t succeeded. Those instances were rare, but nonetheless a cause for concern.

Beside him, Jeongguk stretched his arms above his head and Yoongi briefly admired the view before reaching for his microphone, accidentally nudging it off the table instead. Hoseok snorted beside him as he muttered a curse. And because luck refused to be on his side today, he smacked his head into Jeongguk’s when both of them leaned down to pick it up, hard enough that he heard Jeongguk exclaim in pain.

"God, are you made of stone?" Yoongi complained as he sat back up, clutching the microphone.

Next to him, Jeongguk was pouting and rubbing his head. "You're one to talk," he mumbled, though it sounded more like a whine and Yoongi couldn't help the way his lips twitched in response.

"Isn't Yoongi hyung the one who wants to be a rock?" Taehyung mused, speaking into his microphone as they all moved towards the front of the stage. A few people chuckled, with more joining in when Jeongguk uttered a firm "mission accomplished".

Yoongi rolled his eyes but played along, though he privately thought that if either of them was hard as a rock, it was most definitely Jeongguk.

After a few more jokes at his expense, they answered some questions from the fans and did a few bits before saying their goodbyes, which was always a bittersweet moment. On the one hand, Yoongi was glad to be able to turn off, so to speak, because being around people for long stretches of time could be quite draining, but on the other hand, he did like being able to have these more informal interactions with their fans.

It was odd at times, being an idol, because although you were meant to fulfil some sort of fantasy as a replacement soulmate (though Yoongi was aware not everyone saw them this way), you couldn't get too close to people. Apart from the risks you ran if someone tried anything, there was also the risk that you actually encountered your soulmate. There had been a scandal a few years back when an idol and a fan had turned out to be soulmates, even though, really, the universe had decided it should be this way, so Yoongi still didn't understand the problem.

Then, of course, there were the ones who found their soulmate in another idol or any random person who wasn't a fan of theirs - say an employee handing you your drink in a coffee shop, to go for a cliché. When Yoongi joined BigHit, he was told this was alright, as long as he didn't go out of his way to look for them. In a way, it was even a relief for companies - as long as the soulmate was deemed 'appropriate', whatever that meant - as the idol was then considered off limits and fansigns became much safer. (If you asked Yoongi, the odds of everyone having only one soulmate were slim. No one did ask him, though, so he kept quiet.)

During their first meeting, they were told some amount of skinship was allowed as long as it remained within reasonable limits and they informed their manager immediately if they turned out to be soulmates. Being one of the less tactile members of the group, Yoongi hadn’t been too bothered, though it was nice to know touching a shoulder or patting someone's head was just fine. Taehyung and Jimin, on the other hand, had made it their mission to cuddle every single one of them and each other, "just to see".

Someone nudged Yoongi's side. He blinked over at Jimin, who was watching him curiously.

"What are you thinking about, hyung?"

Yoongi shrugged and fell into step beside him. "Being an idol and soulmate culture. We should be close to our fans, but never so close that they could prove to be our soulmate. Not that anyone should force their touch on us, but even if it happens naturally and consensually, it's seen as something terrible. It doesn't make any sense."

Jimin made a noise of understanding but didn't get a chance to reply before Hoseok slung his arm over Yoongi’s shoulder.

"This wouldn't be related to that cute fan earlier, would it?" he asked, loudly enough that Jeongguk, who was walking ahead of them, snapped his head round to look at them.

Scowling, Yoongi shoved Hoseok's arm off, which was then placed around his waist. Giving up, he sighed. "I don't even know who you're talking about, so no, no, it isn't."

"Who?" Jimin asked, eager to hear more. To Yoongi’s dismay, the other members had slowed down as well now, their attention grabbed by potential gossip.

"Oh, you were too far away," Hoseok began in a solemn voice, "but our Yoongi hyung here had a fan move in real close." He wiggled his eyebrows at an exasperated Yoongi. "And don't think I didn’t notice you telling security to back off."

"I didn't tell them anything," Yoongi protested, ignoring Seokjin's dramatic exclamation. He remembered now: Hoseok was talking about Yeona, the shy fan who had simply wished to express their gratitude. "I gestured for them to _hold_ off."

"Oh really now?" Jimin asked, giving Yoongi a _look_. When everyone joined in on the teasing, Yoongi decided to hang back, neither annoyed nor wanting to take part; he was ready to wind down. It didn’t matter anyway: once they got going, they barely even noticed he had disappeared, the topic quickly changing to Seokjin's constant flying kisses and winks to the fans, and whatever was going on between Jimin and Taehyung ("Nothing," Jimin protested, giggling a bit too much, while Taehyung stuck to mysterious silence).

He glanced over at Jeongguk, who was walking beside him now, and briefly admired the cut of his jawline. He had grown up into a truly beautiful man with a loving and pure soul, and his eyes portrayed both his youthful innocence - which he hadn’t quite lost yet, though of course he had greatly matured - and his passion.

Yoongi used to see himself as needing to be someone Jeongguk could lean on, but over time things between them had evened out and now Yoongi felt he could rely on Jeongguk just as much. Not that he often took advantage of this, and he usually stuck to them simply sitting together in a comfortable silence when he needed someone around, but it was nonetheless enjoyable. And he had noticed Jeongguk seeking him out in turn whenever he became overwhelmed; if that made his heart flutter a little, that was nobody's business.

"Maybe I'll share a car with you today," Yoongi mumbled to Jeongguk, nodding over to the other five.

Jeongguk looked over at him, a flicker of surprise in his eyes. He smiled. "Sure, I don’t mind." Then his smile turned a tad mischievous and he leaned in to whisper inconspicuously. "I'll protect you, hyung."

Yoongi hoped his shudder went unnoticed. _Ah, Jeon Jeongguk, the power you hold._

Luckily, there were three cars, and after the others had gotten into the first two, Jeongguk had taken Yoongi’s hand and tugged him over to the last one. Yoongi would protest the hand-holding was unnecessary, but he had to admit it was kind of nice. Whether due to being slightly touch deprived or due to it being Jeongguk, he wasn't certain. (It was both.)

Right now he was scrolling through his phone, one earbud in so he could listen to music and distract himself from how Jeongguk was resting on his shoulder, his long hair tickling Yoongi's chin. Jeongguk had dozed off fast, always an enviously quick sleeper unless he was too hyped up. Yoongi caught himself staring at Jeongguk’s parted lips and scolded himself for being inappropriate.

"Stop it," he whispered, wishing he could blame his thoughts on being lonely. After all, even if he could go out and meet someone, most people weren't interested if you weren't their soulmate. But although he found the other members immensely attractive, he didn't see them in quite the same light as he did Jeongguk. In his defence, Jeongguk was very crushworthy, and what made him even more so was the fact that he didn't even seem to realise it.

Sighing, he locked his phone and shoved it into his bag. Perhaps he just needed to sleep; being tired probably made him much more susceptible to Jeongguk's charms. Which, considering the fact that Jeongguk was deeply asleep right now and not even _trying_ to use any charm, made a lot of sense.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Jeongguk’s, his hair a silky-soft pillow under his cheek. The scent of Jeongguk’s fabric softener filled his nose, comforting him. Although they occasionally cuddled - Jeongguk liked to sit on people's laps or wrap himself around them like a koala - the two of them didn’t do _this_ very often, if ever, and Yoongi had to admit it was something he wouldn't mind adding to their skinship. How he would go about asking Jeongguk to literally sleep together… That might be too much.

_"Hyung," Jeongguk breathed, his breath hitting Yoongi’s lips. He pressed closer and rubbed their noses together. "Please, don't stop."_

_"Do you like it when hyung touches you?" Yoongi asked, his voice huskier than usual. One of his hands was on Jeongguk’s back and going lower to rest on the swell of his ass, while the other had hiked up his shirt, exploring the skin underneath._

_"Yes, yes, please, more!" Jeongguk was hard and shameless and whined as he caught Yoongi's lips in a desperate kiss, rubbing against him. Yoongi eagerly kissed him back and slid his hand down to cup Jeongguk's crotch, moaning low in his throat when Jeongguk bucked into his touch._

Yoongi shot up, his heart pounding in his chest. Those thoughts hadn't been his. He might have had similar ones in the past, but not right now, which meant- He stared down at Jeongguk, who mumbled something in his sleep before sighing and snuggling a little closer.

But it couldn't be, right? They had touched before, surely he would have noticed something sooner. Then again… It hadn’t happened till he had rested his head on Jeongguk’s, and that wasn't exactly something they did often. If ever. The only time he could remember their heads touching was, well, earlier, when they bumped together at the fansign. He hadn’t noticed anything odd then, though… Then again, it had only been for a brief moment.

Should he place his head on Jeongguk’s again, just to be sure? Tempting, and he couldn't deny being curious about where the dream was at now, but it was also an invasion of privacy.

And so he took a deep breath and shook Jeongguk’s shoulder. Jeongguk groaned, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, and Yoongi wished not for the first time that he would wake up a little more easily, though for once, part of him also wished he'd stay asleep.

Luckily (maybe?), Jeongguk eventually grumbled and blinked his eyes open, his features fixed in an utterly unintimidating scowl.

"Hyung, why?"

When he caught sight of Yoongi's serious expression, he sat up a bit, more alert this time. "Hyung? Is everything okay?"

Yoongi licked his lips, trying to figure out the best way to tell Jeongguk his suspicions before realising that, really, the best way was to show him. Would he not want proof anyway to show it wasn't a silly prank? Yoongi would, if the roles were reversed.

"Put your head back where it was."

Jeongguk stared at him, confused. "Did you wake me up just to tell me to go to sleep?"

Yoongi's lips twitched. "Just humour me."

Eyeing him warily, Jeongguk nonetheless complied, though he was sitting stiffly. Yoongi supposed it couldn't be helped.

Before Jeongguk could ask any more questions, Yoongi tilted his own head down in what he thought was the correct position. 'Can you hear me?'

"Of course I can-" Jeongguk’s breath hitched. "You weren't speaking out loud, were you?" he asked in a small voice.

"No." 'I don't need to when we're like this.'

"When did you realise?" Jeongguk asked quietly as he pulled away, moving to face Yoongi.

Yoongi sighed and made himself comfortable, pretending he didn't miss Jeongguk’s warmth. "Just now. You were asleep and…"

Jeongguk turned bright pink and avoided Yoongi’s eyes, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat. "So I guess you know what I was dreaming about?" When Yoongi nodded, he hummed in understanding. "Then you should also know I'm okay with-" He gestured between the two of them.

To be honest, Yoongi had assumed no such thing, though he had hoped. After all, a dream could be just a dream. He had dreamt of being married to Seokjin once, yet as much as he loved his friend and was sure he'd be an excellent husband, he didn't quite seem him that way. So it was nice to hear that Jeongguk at least had somewhat of a thing for him.

Yoongi tried and failed to hide his smile. "Same. I've thought at times that I wouldn't mind you being my soulmate."

Jeongguk grinned at him and it was impossible for Yoongi not to return it. They kept staring at each other, probably looking like fools to an outsider, which is why it was fortunate no one could see them.

"We should probably talk about this at some point, but right now I think I'd really like to kiss you," Jeongguk mumbled, appearing both confident and shy, like Yoongi could possibly decline.

"I'm up for that."

Jeongguk’s face lit up and he was quick to move in, Yoongi meeting him halfway. The first touch of their lips wasn't quite fireworks, but it did make him tingle. One of his hands was on Jeongguk’s cheek, tilting his face to the best position, the other tangled in his long hair, while Jeongguk grasped at Yoongi's back, pulling him as close as their seatbelts allowed.

It was sweet and oh so eager, like they had both been waiting for this for far too long but also wanted to savour the moment as much as they could. When Jeongguk nudged the seam of Yoongi's mouth with his tongue, Yoongi didn’t hesitate and opened up to him, the kiss slow and deep, like they were trying to imprint the other's taste upon their memory.

When Jeongguk released a low moan, Yoongi tugged him even closer by his hair and the kiss grew in intensity, with Yoongi nipping at Jeongguk's bottom lip and Jeongguk sucking on his tongue in retaliation.

It wasn't until they felt the car slow down that they began to reluctantly pull apart. Breathing heavily, Yoongi watched Jeongguk run his fingers through his hair to get it back in place. He reached out to help, Jeongguk lowering his head so Yoongi could reach him more easily, though he couldn't help but think that this was pointless: Jeongguk’s lips were red and swollen, his eyes glossy, and he was obviously flushed; Yoongi likely wasn't faring much better.

When the car stopped, Jeongguk turned to him with lidded eyes and bit down on his lip, managing to look unfairly irresistible.

"We could go back to my place," he suggested. "Talk in private."

Yoongi raised his eyebrows but considered that seriously. Once the other members found out, which would be as soon as they got out of the car, they would want to _talk_ , or at the very least be impatient about the two of them finishing up their conversation. And kissing would be out of the question unless they wanted an audience (intriguing, but no).

Instead, if they went to Jeongguk's private home - where he went whenever he decided not to stay at their dorm - they could have all the time in the world. Or. Well. All the privacy. They did have a schedule in the morning.

"Let's do it. I'll text the others so they know not to expect us."

Jeongguk smirked at that and learned forward to knock on the partition to let the driver know the change of plans. Yoongi finished typing a quick explanation and then shoved his phone in his pocket, though not before silencing it. He wanted no distractions tonight.

So much for talking. As soon as they had stepped inside and kicked off their shoes, Jeongguk had pulled Yoongi over to his room and pushed him down on his bed, where he had crawled onto his lap and asked for another kiss.

Yoongi had never been in Jeongguk’s bedroom before and even now, he had only been able to catch a glimpse of white walls with several frames, too distracted by the man on top of him. It didn’t really matter, he supposed, because Jeongguk was infinitely more interesting than any room would ever be.

"Hyung, can I take off your shirt?" Jeongguk breathed, sitting back up to tug at the fabric, his eyes dark and earnest.

Yoongi nodded and raised himself up so Jeongguk could pull the shirt over his head, quickly taking his own off as well and throwing it somewhere. Yoongi stared up at him and ran his hands along Jeongguk's body in admiration, hardly able to believe this was happening right now.

"You look amazing."

Jeongguk shifted on top of him, grinning down at the covers. He placed his hand on Yoongi's chest and sighed as he gently ran his fingers along the pale skin. "So do you. You're so pretty, hyung, I could stare at you all day."

Yoongi lightly shoved him and mumbled a "shut up".

Jeongguk flashed another grin and leaned down to press a kiss to Yoongi's collarbone. "It's the truth, but I won't today. I kind of want you inside of me instead."

Yoongi squeezed Jeongguk’s tiny, ridiculous waist. He hadn’t expected anything else with how all this was going, but at the same time, the realisation that he was about to experience something he had told himself for so long he didn't want. "I want that too."

Jeongguk rolled his hips down and kissed up Yoongi's neck. "Can I ride you, hyung?" he muttered. "Or…" He breathed out shakily. "Or will you fuck me and we can use our soulmate connection?"

"Or we do both," Yoongi suggested, toying with the waistband of Jeongguk’s pants. "We've got time, there's no need to rush." Even though, really, time was limited, since they only had tonight and then another schedule in the morning, but they could do a lot in one night and Yoongi intended to take full advantage of the situation.

And so they helped each other undress, lips trailing over wherever more skin was exposed, taking their time to explore each other's bodies. Yoongi soon realised Jeongguk was very sensitive, and it didn't take Jeongguk long to figure out the best way to pull soft moans from Yoongi's mouth.

By the time they were both naked, they were fully hard and Yoongi was sure he was covered in marks, since Jeongguk had gotten quite enthusiastic once his thighs were exposed. (Not that Yoongi hadn’t had a similar reaction in return; Jeongguk was a beautiful work of art.)

"Do you want me to prep you or do you want to do it yourself?" Yoongi would love to be the one to do so, but he knew some people preferred otherwise and he wasn't sure yet about Jeongguk’s preference.

"I want your fingers in me."

Jeongguk sounded so sure that Yoongi had to take a deep breath, grateful that Jeongguk leaned over to rummage through his bedside table so he couldn't notice the small crisis Yoongi was suffering. Jeongguk was bold in asking what he wanted, more so than Yoongi had expected, though it wasn't a bad thing. And, to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure why he had expected any different to begin with, considering what Jeongguk was like in other situations.

"I've thought about it before," Jeongguk admitted as he uncapped a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto Yoongi's fingers. "I like it messy," he explained when Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Your hands are nice, hyung, I've often imagined what it would be like to have them on me. In me. Making me feel so good." He bit his lip and got on his hands and knees, glancing down at Yoongi through a curtain of hair. "Will you make me feel good now?"

Yoongi nodded quickly. "I want to make you feel amazing." He placed one hand on Jeongguk’s hip and led the other behind him to push against his hole. When he pushed in, Jeongguk lowered his head onto Yoongi's shoulder and spread his legs further apart.

"Don't stop," he whispered when Yoongi paused. "I can take more."

Yoongi pushed in further and Jeongguk wiggled his hips. "More. Give me another."

Trusting that Jeongguk knew his limits, Yoongi pulled his finger out and pushed in two instead, curling and spreading them, Jeongguk’s hot breath hitting his neck. He was wonderfully responsive and Yoongi enjoyed riling him up like this, happy to finger him till morning. Once he found Jeongguk’s prostate, the responding whine was so lewd that it made Yoongi gasp.

He didn't get too much time to play with him, since Jeongguk impatiently demanded another finger, and another, and soon rose onto his knees, pulling Yoongi's hand away.

"Okay, that's enough. I'll come if you keep that up." His face was flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead already, and his eyes took a moment to focus. "Which I wouldn't mind," he continued, "but I don't want to be oversensitive tonight, not yet."

"I wouldn't have minded," Yoongi shrugged. It was kind of hot to know he could have made him come with just his fingers, though he had to admit his own cock was desperate for some friction.

Jeongguk rolled his eyes fondly. "Next time," he promised. "For now…" He opened up a condom and rolled it down Yoongi's length, a smug smile on his face when Yoongi groaned and arched into the touch. God, he hadn’t realised just how turned on he was exactly, but now it was all he could think of.

He watched Jeongguk line up his cock with his own hole before sinking down, a relieved moan leaving his lips the lower Jeongguk got. Once he was fully seated in his lap, he circled his hips, Yoongi's hands promptly clenching down on his waist. Jeongguk flashed him another grin, then raised himself back up. He rolled back down and set up a rhythm, moving steadily.

Yoongi grabbed at Jeongguk’s ass, unable to resist, and guided him along, raising his own hips whenever Jeongguk came back down. He watched Jeongguk move on top of him and felt his arousal build up fast, the sight something he wished he could imprint on the backs of his eyelids. Fuck, Jeongguk was beautiful indeed, and this was almost surreal, something he hadn't expected even just a few hours ago.

Eventually, Jeongguk slowed to a stop and placed his hands by Yoongi's head. "Not that this isn't good, because it is, but I think I want you to be on top now. If that's okay."

Jeongguk could request anything at this point and Yoongi would agree. He nodded and helped Jeongguk pull off him, hearing his little whimper, to then help him onto his back and climbing between his long legs. He added some more lube to his cock, not wanting to hurt Jeongguk in any way and not willing to take any risks.

"Can I…?"

"Yes, _yes_ , hurry up!"

Jeongguk grabbed at his arms and arched upwards when Yoongi carefully pushed back in, Jeongguk still tight even though Yoongi had just been inside of him.

When Yoongi started moving, Jeongguk moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around him, grinding up against him. Yoongi lowered his head to kiss him, this one messier and hotter than the ones before, and Yoongi could feel the sweet moans against his lips. They made him want to try even harder and so he pulled away, finally fulfilling the last of Jeongguk’s requests by resting his head against Jeongguk’s. He had to pause to find the right position, which took a few tries.

Once they had found it, it was pretty obvious, as the pleasure literally doubled. Jeongguk was loud in his ear, clearly having felt the same thing, having felt _Yoongi's_ side of it. God, this was- it was a lot. Almost too much.

Jeongguk grabbed the back of his head to keep him in place and whispered at him to keep going, which he gladly did. Every thrust inside meant he felt both his own pleasure and Jeongguk's, which became almost an endless loop, as they both got more turned on with every movement and _feeling_. Now knowing what soulmate sex felt like, Yoongi wasn’t sure how he'd ever be able to keep his hands off of Jeongguk again.

From there, it didn't take much longer; Yoongi barely even had to move anymore, the waves upon waves of continuous pleasure just from where their heads were touching and their thoughts kept flowing towards each other more than enough.

Jeongguk was the first to come, crying out loudly and trembling violently, clawing at Yoongi's back and clenching around him, which, combined with his thoughts entering Yoongi's mind, led to Yoongi's climax as well. He was aware that he was moaning during the longest orgasm of his life - he actually thought Jeongguk must have come again during all this - until he finally tore his head away.

He rested on Jeongguk, who held him close, the both of them panting heavily, occasional tremors still running through their bodies.

"Well," Jeongguk finally sighed, "that was the best sex I've ever had."

"Hmmm." Yoongi nuzzled into Jeongguk’s neck. "I agree. We should do that again. Later. I don't think I can right now."

Jeongguk snorted. "Honestly? Same." He stroked Yoongi's hair as the both of them fell quiet. "Hey, hyung?" He waited for Yoongi's answering hum. "We never did get to talking."

"How should we tell them?"

Yoongi shrugged and wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee Jeongguk had made for him. They had woken up to a ton of messages, asking them what on earth was going on, as well as a few reminders to please be on time today and, according to Seokjin, to use protection.

"Being honest is usually best. Just tell them we found out yesterday and decided to talk about it in private." Which was the truth, and they had even gotten to talking before falling asleep. There hadn't actually been that much to discuss, as they were both on the same page and had already had feelings for the other to some extent before this, but it was good to make sure and to ensure they both wanted the same for the future.

"They'll know we had sex, won't they," Jeongguk said dryly, draping himself over Yoongi.

"Oh yes. They'll probably ask questions too, but hopefully Namjoon will shut them up." Not that it would help much if he did step in, especially since he couldn’t be with them 24/7.

"Maybe they'll shut up if we offer a live preview."

Yoongi chuckled and kissed Jeongguk’s cheek, basking in the cute little smile and light blush that evoked. "You know what, I'm pretty sure they'd enjoy that."

"True. But not yet." He caught Yoongi's lips with his own and kissed him sweetly before lowering his voice. "For now you're all mine."

Yoongi could get on board with that. He didn't think he wanted to share just yet either, if at all. But that was one conversation they hadn't had yet, and he was happy enough to have Jeongguk all to himself and to get to know him in a completely new way. He placed his hand on Jeongguk’s cheek and leaned in for another lingering kiss.

One day, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have an awful lot of fluff, but I hope it's still enjoyable!


End file.
